frozen_characterfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:All About : Princess Anna/@comment-74.99.65.62-20170111191801
I know that in the past I've said that I hated Anna but after rewatching the movie I like her. I don't love her and there are things that annoy me about her but I do like her. I admire how she doesn't give up on Elsa no matter what. It's really incredible how much to tries to encourage the people she loves to be stronger than they think they are. I also love how socially awkward and clumsy she is because I'm a lot like that, although not as much as she is. She's really adorable, not as adorable and precious as Snow White, but still. She's also really optimistic, but that's part of her problem. She might be a bit too optimistic and it's part of her stupidity. She's just so certain that Elsa can unfreeze the land and doesn't consider the fact that she doesn't know how. She doesn't even consider the fact that Elsa might hurt her, which she does, and doesn't bring anyone with her, until she meets Kristoff. Did she not think that she might encounter some dangerous animals? (which she does) She's just assumes she knows Elsa but she really doesn't. The woman shut her out when they were little kids. The two of them don't know each other well enough to establish that Elsa might not hurt her. She doesn't think anything through that a person with half a brain would consider. She also thinks that Hans was actually going to say sandwiches instead of sentences. I know that was meant to be a joke, an unfunny one, but it was still stupid. She actually thought he would say sandwiches? That girl needs some help. Another problem with her is that whole being alone thing. Yes, it was sad that she didn't have her sister and that her parents died. However, she had a castle full of servants that could be friends with her. The servants were friends with Belle in Beauty and The Beast, so why not? I heard an argument that maybe the servants might not want anything to do with Anna or something but that's completely wrong. When Anna returns home she is greeted by concerned servants that claimed that they were worried sick. Yes, they had work to do but so did the servants in Beauty and The Beast. Certainly Anna could have made friends with the servants, since they're very nice and Anna doesn't appear to be prejudice against people of lower class than her. Another argument I hear is that Anna might not want to hang out with people that are much older than she is. I could see that but there is a few problems with that. She never says she wants to meet people her own age, just people in general. The only person her own age she wants is the man of her dreams but that's it. Another problem is that at that entire coronation ball, the only ones I saw that were around Anna's age were Elsa and Hans. Everyone else looked middle aged and some were even elderly. If they specified that Anna wanted to meet more people that were her age, I'd find that more understandable. But they don't and it's just a complete mess. Another problem with her loneliness is that one scene from The First Time In Forever, where she is clearly in the woods and is near little ducks. You've seen the castle, which is very pathetic looking, and you can clearly see that they don't have a courtyard or anything where there would be a garden. You definitely know that they don't have an area where there would be trees, grass, and most importantly a lake, basically the natural habitat of ducks. Yes, I know that ducks don't live in trees but you saw that there were trees where Anna was at in that scene. But I digress. My point is that it looks pretty clear that Anna can apparently leave the castle and go to the woods to play with ducks without any problem. So why can't she just leave the castle to socialize with people in the village, especially ones her own age? If it was because she was a princess she could have just put on a disguise and went into the village. I mean, the villagers said "I can't wait to see the queen and princess. I bet their lovely," and "I bet their beautiful," so they don't seem to know that her or Elsa look like. Anna really had nothing to lose. I mean in the Aladdin TV series, Jasmine would go into town in disguise all the time and there was no problem at all. This is a plot hole and it's never explained like a lot of other things in this movie. Why did Anna even need to feel lonely and isolated? Elsa was the one who wasn't allowed to have any contact with people. She should have been the one that felt lonely because she wasn't allowed to have contact with her sister, her servants, visiting diplomats, the villagers, and so forth. Why focus on Anna not having contact with people and how she talks to paintings on the walls? Elsa's loneliness would've been much more interesting and compelling because it would have made her more sympathetic and maybe even complex. If they had to focus on Anna, why not make her just feel neglected by her sister and maybe even her parents? Her servants and subjects could feel sorry for her and be her friends. This was just a complete waste that was done poorly. I don't blame this on Anna, she's just a victim of bad writing. But another problem with her is how she keeps justifying her love at first sight with "it's true love", which makes her seem like she's mocking the past Disney movies. It's really insulting to Disney and it feels like the writers and directors of this movie have no respect for classic Disney. They can say that you shouldn't marry someone you just met but they don't have to lay it on so thick because it just gets jarring. Anna is also very heroic, but maybe a little too heroic. How is it that Kristoff, someone who is more experienced than her, has to be saved by a girl who has been sheltered in a castle? I mean, she saves his life several times in this movie: when a wolf first comes at Kristoff and she hits it with a guitar, when two wolves were chewing on Kristoff's foot and butt and Anna throws a flaming sleeping bag at them, she saves Kristoff from falling off a cliff, she helps slow down the giant snowman by slinging a bent tree at him, and when Kristoff is knocked out she cuts them loose from the giant snowman's grasp. For a girl who is so inexperienced she seems very capable. But that doesn't mean she's a Mary-Sue. She has her flaws, like how she can't climb more than three feet up a mountain. She's very stupid but sometimes her stupidity is charming, but most of the time it's not. I do admire how in the end it's Anna that saves herself from dying of a frozen heart by sacrificing herself to save Elsa. That's pretty cool. But Anna kind of is a little bit of a false action girl, but not that much. Unfortunately, Anna doesn't really develop at all as a character. She only learns that you can't marry a man you just met, while apparently falling in love with someone she knew for only two days. But that's not really much. She doesn't mature or make any discovery about herself. She stays the same with no character development, besides that whole not marrying someone you just met. I really like Anna but she is a flat character. Despite all my criticisms about her, she's actually my 2nd favorite character in the movie. Yeah, if I have this much criticism about my 2nd favorite character, just imagine what my opinions about the other characters is like.